


Home is wherever I'm with you

by a_whisper_to_a_riot



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Oneshot, homeless, kontrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_to_a_riot/pseuds/a_whisper_to_a_riot
Summary: Mina and Sunggyu were homeless,they lived in a van in the middle of nowhere,their only escape was each other.





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/948328)
> 
> Inspired by Sunggyu's solo teaser for 'Kontrol'.

 

            Another day gone by wistfully, the skies were dyed a warm orange as the sun began to set and the chimes hanging off the tarp jingled when a cool breeze rolled by. The lone girl shivered slightly as she pulled the blanket around her bare shoulders tighter, she glanced down to her bare feet and at the floral print of her skirt gliding off her legs as it fluttered with the wind. She hummed a light tune to herself and as she fiddled with the glow-stick band on her wrist that had long lost it’s light, she let out a quiet sigh and tapped against the soft carpet of the van.

            It was tranquil times such as these that she could truly feel calm, the air was fresh and it was quiet here out past the woods; she was far from anything and anyone, and there was nothing that could disturb her.

            Only a third of the sun was left peeking from the edge of the horizon where the sky met the ocean, a small smile appeared on her lips when she heard Sunggyu’s voice in the distance followed by the sound of a car. Mina slipped into her sandals and hopped off the van, it was just getting dark and she was glad that he got back before it got completely dark; they have been staying in the city’s outskirts for a few days in a secluded bay near a famous beach campsite but she never felt she was safe after dark if Sunggyu wasn’t with her. This was why she slept during the day and worked at night when Sunggyu was with her.

            “Mina~!” she heard him call from behind the van and she immediately gripped the blanket tight as she ran around to greet him. “I’m back!”

            “Welcome back!” she ran into his open arms and she heard him laugh melodically, he picked her small frame up slightly in a tight embrace. “How was it today?”

            “Not bad, the usual. I got you some dinner, hope nothing spilled,” he smiled as he held up a small plastic bag and passed it to her. She looked inside and saw the logo of the small restaurant they liked to go to, the old couple at the restaurant made the best jajangmyeon and they had been kind enough to feed her and Sunggyu when they were at their lowest time to time.

            “This is perfect,” she pecked him by his mouth and reached for one of his hands, they walked back together to the van and she ducked in first as Sunggyu sat on the edge and unlaced his worn out sneakers. She heard him yawn and she glanced over at his broad back. “Tired?”

            “Kind of,” he slipped in after taking off his shoes and he immediately collapsed on the large double mattress they had at the back of the van. Mina watched him groggily strip himself down as she pulled out the retractable table to set up her dinner, after he was down to just his undershirt and boxers shorts he then slipped under the sheets.

            She smiled at the sight and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would fall asleep, he’s been working all day and she couldn’t blame him for going right to sleep after returning. She lit a few long lasting candles and set them on the table and by the small stove, gas was more expensive than candles and since the electricity in the van ran on gas they chose the latter. Their circumstances weren’t great per se (they lived in a camper van after all) and they may be a lot of things from homeless, hardworking to beggars… but unhappy was not one of them.

            The van was scattered with knickknacks that Sunggyu finds, mostly forgotten lost toys, a lot of colourful hanging ornaments he’s picked up from small corner shops, even a tattered lamp they had no use for and there was a goldfish bowl he received from an old man almost a year ago; Mina and Sunggyu kept their important items in it, a photograph of Sunggyu with his family, a ring Mina’s mother had given her, the key to their old apartment… everything that held precious memories to them.

            The walls were plastered with clippings that they had spent an afternoon cutting out from magazines and newspapers, most were of models wearing the latest trends (clothing that normal people their age could afford and would be seen in) and also pictures from real estate catalogues of houses and apartments that had caught their eye. From where Mina was sitting the picture on her left was one that she had cut out from a travel magazine, she was sure it was somewhere in Europe but she couldn’t even remember the name of the city; the street in the picture just looked so serene and Mina thought it would be such a lovely place to visit with Sunggyu if they ever got the chance. Mina had chosen a lot of places actually, many from Europe and Africa where the places in the pictures looked like the perfect place to escape to; she was always talking to Sunggyu about this and while they knew their chances of actually going weren’t too favourable, Sunggyu always smiled encouragingly and helped plan her dream trip along with her.

            The light surrounding her flickered and her thoughts were brought back to the van, she noticed the flame from the candle in front of her quivering and she realised that the wind was picking up again. She finished her noodles quickly and put away the trash in a bag outside the van for Sunggyu to bring to the garbage tomorrow morning. Mina shut the double doors of the van and was prepared to get to work when she heard the bed sheets rustling.

            “Done, Mina?”

            “Mm…” she nodded as she eyed Sunggyu, she thought he had gone to sleep for the night but he was getting up slowly and rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you alright?”

            “Yeah, I almost forgot I had something for you,” he slowly pointed at his backpack that he had left by the door and she picked it up and walked to him. She sat on the edge of the mattress as she watched him dig through and soon he pulled out a cardboard tube. “These were going cheap after the holidays.”

            Mina immediately realised what it was and beamed widely as she started opening the packaging, Sunggyu always brought home things for her; it was usually just things he found lying around work, things with no significant value or purpose but looked pretty. He knew that amongst everything she loved glow-sticks, he loved them too; in the night, out in the middle of nowhere where the only light they had were candles and the bright city lights that could still be seen from where they were, the glow-sticks brought them even more seclusion as if they were truly part of their own world – the escape they were so fond of.

            Soon only one candle was left burning on the far side of the van and everywhere else was decorated with a neon circle, Mina and Sunggyu had hung them all around the van and now they were sitting on the mattress cross-legged amongst their piles of pillows and blankets as they made each other ones to wear. Mina made Sunggyu bracelets of red, green and yellow sticks, and she helped him put them on since his hands were too big for him to just slip them on. In return Sunggyu picked out four glow-sticks, two red and two blue ones and made two larger circles with them.

            Sunggyu smiled as he watched her place them on her head like a crown, the grin on her face widened and she looked down shyly when she noticed the way he was looking at her; she looked the most beautiful to him when she was enjoying herself and he adored her greatly. Sunggyu grabbed a cushion and rested his back against the wall as he pulled her into a loose hold and she hummed again as she rested on his chest. They watched the candlelight flicker among the bright neon and their legs became tangled as they both tried to put theirs on top of the other.

            Mina gasped when he suddenly pinched her and she laughed when he pulled her onto his lap. “That’s cheating, you know?”

            “I’m sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me…” he smirked but for a split moment something changed in his expression, there was a short pained expression on his face but he quickly hid behind his two hands. Mina immediately dropped her smile and she leaned forward with concern, she brought her hands up to touch his and she softly pried them away from his face.

            “Hey, what’s the matter?” she cooed.

            “I-It’s nothing… a thought just came to my mind.”

            “Tell me.”

            “… I just feel sorry that you have to live this way because you chose me… the clothes, the house, the trips, you could have had all of that if you-.”

            “Don’t say that,” she smiled warmly. “We’ve already gone through this. Even if I could have everything I’ve ever wanted, none of it would matter if it weren’t with you. I like living together with you out here, I like writing articles for you to submit to whatever newspaper it was, most of all I like you. So don’t ever think that again, please.”

            Mina kissed him lightly over the lips but as she was about to pull away, his hands laced around her back and pushed her closer towards his body, he allowed her to completely slump into him as their tongues met gently and one of her hands shot up to grab his face when she felt her breath drawing thin.

            “Mm, you should sleep,” she whispered.

            “Not unless you stay with me,” he kissed her again, he was acting spoilt again but she supposed she brought it on herself when she said that earlier. After all, it wasn’t often she said such things to him and he probably wasn’t used to hearing such things as much as she wasn’t used to saying them.

            Mina nodded with a defeated smile as she cuddled up against him in bed, she had only just woken up a few hours ago so she shouldn’t be tired and she still had work to do but she could feel herself gradually getting drowsy as Sunggyu held her in their vanilla scented neon filled van.

 

**-**

 

            The light chirping outside woke Mina up, her tired eyes fluttered open as she let out a light groan. Unbelievably she really had fallen asleep in Sunggyu’s arm, her body felt heavy from oversleeping and she carefully sat up and noticed the first sunlight appearing in the horizon. The candle had burned out over the night but the glow-sticks were still as bright as they were when they first put them up, Mina smiled to herself as she picked up the glow-stick crown Sunggyu had made for her. It had fallen off while she slept but she quickly placed it back on her head as she glanced back at Sunggyu’s sleeping form. She saw on the small digital clock they had that it was half past five meaning there was still some time until when he was supposed to get up.

            Mina quietly got up and started boiling some water, she got on with some writing while she waited for the water to boil; it was unlikely but there might be a chance she would be able to finish this article for Sunggyu to hand in today and she didn’t want to have Sunggyu carry all the work burden if she could at least help a bit. She worked quickly for the next hour, both preparing coffee for Sunggyu, tea for herself and finishing her article and finally she managed to finish it before Sunggyu was supposed to wake up.

            After tearing the pages and stuffing them into Sunggyu’s backpack, Mina felt a whole lot at ease that she managed to finish her work. She unlocked the van doors and pushed them open carefully, she was immediately hit by the chilly morning air. Mina retrieved a blanket by the bed, picked up her mug of tea and went to sit by the edge of the van to watch the sunrise. She took a long sip from her mug and rested her head against the frame.

            Her thoughts slowly returned to what Sunggyu said the night before, and she wondered what made him think that. She loved living out here with him, it wasn’t conventional but it made her feel alive. All the talk about escaping and wanting to go to different places, it wasn’t because she didn’t like where they were or what they had now; it was just ideas for things they could have in the future. It really did not matter to her if they were living in this van or a penthouse, honestly as long as Sunggyu was with her anywhere would be the same.

            The alarm rung at half past six and she heard Sunggyu get up inside, he groaned lightly and called her name as he was no doubt wondering why she wasn’t asleep in bed beside him like she usually was when he had to wake up. Sunggyu got on with getting ready after he saw where she was, she heard the clink of his belt as he got dressed and when he poured his coffee and drank it all at once. 

            “May I?” his voice appeared behind her and she slowly got up to give him room to sit behind her, he sat with his legs apart so she could sit between them. She curled her legs up onto the van and wrapped her arms around her knees as he enclosed the blanket around their bodies. She almost shook when he sighed in her ear. “… I’ll take care of everything, so don’t you ever worry about a thing, okay?”

            “Hmm… I don’t doubt it,” she rested her head back on his shoulder. “And you also remember that I will always be with you unconditionally, alright?”

            Sunggyu chuckled at that and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She heard a small rustling and he pulled out something from his pocket. “Here, I found this a while ago and I couldn’t think of a better time to give it to you.”

            On the first look it looked like any other bauble he’s brought back but as she got a better look at it in her fingers she noticed the small house inside the glass. She smiled as she lifted it higher to eye-level where she could see the early sunrise shining through the intricate window of the miniature house. It was breathtaking and there didn’t need to be words exchanged between the pair for their feelings to be understood.


End file.
